


Ready To Comply

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Explicit Language, F/M, Language, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: Bucky is sent on a mission to kill you, but when he sees you, he can’t bring himself to pull the trigger.





	

I had one mission, one target to take out, that was it. But as I stared down the barrel of my gun, I couldn’t bring myself to pull the trigger. _Come on, pull the fucking trigger!_ I could yell at myself all I wanted, but it didn’t matter. There was something about the target that pulled at my subconscious, that dug down and reached a part of me that they tried so hard to bury, to erase with their machines and key phrases. _FUCK!_ Why was this so goddamn difficult?

My gun hit the ground with a clatter as I launched myself over the concrete guardrail, landing on the deserted alley below. The target whirled around at the last moment and struck me down, as if they knew I was coming. Who knows, maybe they did. Maybe they were an assassin like me. Maybe they had their own target to take care of. But as I laid on the ground thinking a hundred and one different things, they stared down at me and gasped, whispering a name I didn’t recognize.

My assassin instincts went into overdrive, and I swept my leg, sending them to the ground with a surprised yelp. Before they could react in defense, I launched off the ground and moved to pick them off the ground and reveal exactly who they were, even though it was only to satisfy my own curiosity. They were faster than I expected, darting out of the way at the last moment. They stood in front of me, face neutral and fists raised; they weren’t going down without a fight. So be it.

They were wicked fast and accurate, blocking most of the punches and kicks I threw, but I was able to deflect most of their blows, too. Times like this, having a metal arm and other physical enhancements definitely had their perks. While they were similar to me in fighting style and intensity, they grew weary, and one of their blows went wide. I took them down with a knee to the stomach and an elbow to the back.

I rolled them over and pinned their arms to their sides with my knees and calves so I could lean over and get an up close and personal look. And what I saw… fuck, it felt like someone drove a railroad nail through my fucking head. Memories that HYDRA had buried burst to the surface, hitting me with every emotion under the fucking sun. Christ, it was like a punch to the gut, it fucking took my breath away.

I choked on her name, fumbling the word on my tongue since it had been decades since I said it last, “H- how are y- y- you here?” It wasn’t possible, her not having aged a day.

Her chin was trembling and her voice was shattered, “I’m like you Buck, a fucking weapon of mass destruction.”

“No. It… it’s not… NO,” I shouted in her face as my eyes pricked with unshed tears. Y/N couldn’t be like me! There was no way, it was not possible. Steve wouldn’t have let anything happen to her.

She answered my unasked question, “Some… something happened to Steve.” Her already tremulous voice shook even more, and that’s when my heart grew heavy. As if life weren’t cruel and fucked up enough, the love of my life and my best damn friend had been shit on. What the fuck was going on?

I wanted to pull her off the ground and wrap her in my arms, kiss her silly and run away with her, to the ends of the world if we had to. But as fucking Murphy's law would have it, a voice roared in my ear, “Has the target been taken care of?”

 _FUCK!_ What was I going to do? I couldn’t let HYDRA get their hands on her. Not now. Not after we found each other. I dove through my memories, looking for anything that would help when a phrase popped up; sakura. Without another thought, I repeated it with a surge of urgency and desperation. She stared at me with wide eyes.

I answered my second in command the only way I could, “Negative.”

After standing quickly, I pulled Y/N off the ground. “You have to go. If they see you, they’ll kill you. I won’t be able to stop them.”

She smiled sadly and hastily kissed me before whispering, “Sakura.” When I opened my eyes, she was gone.

There was no way in hell I was going back to HYDRA and let them erase everything all over again. I managed to sneak away from the team on the way back. When I say sneak away, what I really meant was that those men weren’t making it back to base for dinner and the normal debriefing session. After ditching my gear, I got some clothes off a clothesline and hot wired a car. New York, here I come.

 

* * *

The cabin was in much rougher shape than it was 80 years ago, but it was still standing; four walls and a roof, no major damage that I could see. Plus, Y/N was standing on the porch. Fuck whatever shape the cabin was in, I was fucking home.

Our first night together in almost a century was spent in front of a crackling fireplace, atop a thick quilt. We were a mess of tangled limbs, our bodies moving perfectly together, as if they had never been apart, filling the small room with sinful gasps and moans until we couldn’t hold back any longer.

It only took a couple of days to rid the cabin of the rats and spiders that had taken up residence. Once that was done, we fell into an easy rhythm of life and kept a low profile in a small town hardly anyone knew about. The ones that did know, were either family or extremely close friends of that family. My grandfather built it with his own two hands.

That should have been the first red flag.

It was late at night and I was filling a teapot with water while Y/N showered. With my guard completely down and thoughts swirling, I didn’t hear them enter. I only knew something was wrong when Y/N screamed my name. Everything went black after that.

* * *

I couldn’t move, not with the heavy metal holding me down. It didn’t matter how much my body objected, it wouldn’t budge. Even through my closed lids, I could see the red flashing lights and they were making my head hurt. _Fuck._ That meant I was back at HYDRA. My eyes flew open and I screamed for Y/N.

She was there, bruised, bloody, and begging for them to release us. “Please,” she wailed, fat tears streaking down her face. “Let us go.”

“Желание,” the doctor to my left began. “Ржaвый.”

I screwed my eyes shut and shook my head. “No.”

“Ржaвый. Семнадцать.”

Y/N cried out and I looked at her. I knew what they wanted me to do, complete the mission. It was the HYDRA way and I was their little bitch.

“Рассвет, Печь, Девять.” He was circling me now, his smirk growing wider with every step.

I felt it, my control slipping away from me like running water through my fingers. My head fell back against the chair. “You don’t understand.”

“Добросердечный, возвращение на родину.”

Y/N was weeping now, saying a prayer for our souls. Too bad it was too late for us. We were both damned to hell the moment we became assassins. We were tainted black, coated in it from head to toe. There was no redemption for us.

He was standing in front of me, only two more words remained before I would forget everything. Again. “Один.”

The last words I heard her say was that she loved me, that nothing would change that.

“Rрузовой вагон.”

Blank slate. Everything was gone. I had one mission, one target to take out, that was it.

The man in front of me said one word, “Soldier.”

“готовы соблюдать.”

Across the room was a woman and she was crying. She was my mission and nothing would stop me.


End file.
